The Will of Fate
by CherryMaiden12
Summary: Hidan's little sister has never accepted his Jashinist ways. When she finds out that he has joined the Akatsuki, she decides that it is up to her to stop her brother from destroying the shinobi world. Along the way, she meets Naruto Uzumaki who gives her strength and conviction to being a better shinobi. Naruto x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does!

**AN:** Second fanfic and a Naruto one too! I hope its good! R&R! I wanted to make it short and so that everyone has a little insight.

* * *

I was never too fond of my brother's deep obsession in being a Jashinist. He never wanted me involved in it, he always told me that my heart wasn't strong enough. I did not have the will to be a part of it. That I was too young, naïve, and innocent. The world's cruel hands had not firmly grasped me, but just as much as the world had hurt him, it had hurt me too.

He never told me what he did within that cult, well… "religion". He would leave for days and I would stay home and wait for him. We had left our village, Yugakure, because it had become less and less of a village of shinobi and more like a place for tourist to visit. The village did not want to be a ninja village any longer. They felt that being a village of ninjas would continue the suffering, the wars… They wanted peace and prosperity.

What place, ninja village or not, truly had peace? My brother and I had already knew that without shinobi that the village would never be truly peaceful. And so, my ninja abilities became nothing to the village anymore. I wasn't a needed shinobi, I could be a regular villagers. I could have a regular life. Hidan did not want a regular life, he just thought it was stupid and would be an insult to our shinobi bred family. And he had showed them that the village's ways were stupid in the most violent of ways.

When he had joined the Jashin religion, I could see the deep change him. He used to look at me with a sense of pride and happiness. We had always spent time with each other, he had looked out for me but upon joining that religion, he had become violent, dark, and distant. I wasn't sure what to make of this change in him but I knew that I didn't like it and I felt like I was losing him. That there was a deep change in him that was unfixable and dangerous.

I knew better than to speak against it. He seemed so protective over the Jashin god. If I had said anything about it, he probably would've killed me. That's how twisted and different he became. I think that even though he had raised me since the death of our parents, which he had taken care of me and tended to me, that he had put that God before me and even before himself.

My life wasn't as important to him anymore.

At first, I was devastated and I wasn't sure what to do. Hidan and I were growing further and further apart. I was pretty sure that there was no convincing for him to change. As I said before, he probably would kill me for talking down against that God of his. I wasn't sure what to do; should I join him? Should I let him go? Or maybe I should turn against him? I knew what he was doing was wrong.

Especially since on the day that we left Yukagure, he didn't tell me that he had slaughtered all our neighbors and other people in the village. I actually don't remember the day we left and I think he has something to do with why I don't. I do remember him saying that he was going to convince the village to change from how it was and back to how it used to be.

From hearing that it hadn't changed, I guess his words had fell on deaf ears and that's why he reacted the way he did. I didn't condone it, in fact I feared more what he had become. How could he kill the people we had grew up with? That elderly couple, those younger children…. Those families? That wasn't the Hidan that I knew.

The Hidan that I knew was gone, dead, while the brother that I had known now was immortal, greedy, and evil.

**Present day -**

"Yua-chan! Stop being so damn reckless! Yua-chan!" cried a fifteen-year-old boy, his long red hair flowing down his back and into a neat, high ponytail. His sapphire blues eyes had glinted in the sun as he ran, arms behind him, and feet barely touching the ground. Ahead of him, Yua as he called her, was his teammate. "Ahh!" The girl screamed in preparation, her sword above her head as she brought it down on their sensei. He had already seen her coming, having his kunai block the attack swiftly and with excellent precision.

He and the crimson-eyed female above him looked at one another, her eyes blazing with passion and determination and his eyes dull and observant. "Yua-chan! What about the plan that we were supposed to do? The blue-eyed shinobi behind her had said. "Does she ever listen to us?" said another male, who had dark green eyes and olive tone skin. His hair was short and messy, and black. He said as he aimed to stab their sensei with a kunai, but the man had already disappeared and leaving the trio looking around.

Yua, the girl of the team, had landed on her feet and placed her sword back in its scabbard. Her eyes were a bright crimson, her hair a pristine white and pulled into two high braids, and a fringe covering her forehead. She wore glasses as well, for reading of course but she still needed them to read scrolls. She had looked over to her teammates, running with their kunais and preparing their attack.

Of course she was going to hear about this later, you could never be reckless with these two. She just didn't feel the need to wait to attack, she felt like they were taking too long. With that thought, she had turned to see that their sensei was gone and already on the next move. She had looked around, surprised by that he was gone and then felt a swift kick to the side. Yua had let out an 'oof' before flying and rolling on the ground.

"Sumimasen, Yua-san. You must never let your guard down, even when you are with comrades." She could hear her sensei say as she had sat up, her hand clutching the side in which she was kicked at. "H-Hai, sensei." She had groaned as she stood, rubbing the area she was hit before looking back at the green-eyed shinobi, Hajime, and Akio, the red-haired shinobi. They were fighting their sensei in tag-team formation, which should have been a three team one but she was being too impulsive and impatient. That why she was off to the side while they had teamed together. It was as usual, and you figured by now she would have perfected her teamwork dynamic.

Yua had taken in a deep breath, her eyes fixing on the two boys and their sensei. They were trying to tire him out, and the only way she could help them was by finding an opening. Hajime had attacked him from the front with his naginata and Akio had attacked him from his rear with his kunai. They were too close to use jutsu and that's when she figured it out. She had pulled out a kunai and ran forth, attempting to strike him from his vulnerable other side.

Noticing her coming forth, he had managed to push the other two back and jumped out the way. "Suiton!" She grinned as had done a series of handseals, "Suihachi!" She had said as she outstretched her left hand, her hand extended as the palm of her hand a continuous jet of water had begun flowing out and hitting their sensei square in the chest and from the intensity it had made him hit his back against a rock.

He groaned as all three chuunin had jumped in front of him, all of them having their weapons pointing at him. He looked up at all of them, a small smile on his face. "Now was that so hard, Yua-chan? Teamwork is effective when you let it be." He had said, "You all pass." All three of them had placed their weapons away, Akio throwing a fist in the air as Yua jumped up and down. Hajime just smirked, his arms folded across his chest.

"We did it! We beat Darui-sensei!" She had said excitedly, throwing her arms in the air. The tall, dark-skinned shinobi with his unkempt white hair had stood and dusted off his clothes. Now soaking wet form head to toe, "You all did a great job." He had praised them as Yua had grinned from ear to ear. "I know what that smile means." He had let out a long, dull sigh before walking ahead. "Come on, lunch is on me."

"Alright!" Akio threw a fist in the air as Hajime had sighed at his comrades. "Way to work him, Yua-chan." He had said as the girl beside him had kept her grin on her face. "It's only natural that he buy us lunch after we just kicked some serious but, ne?" She had said as she had punched her right fist into her open left hand, showing her excitement. "I'm going to get some dangos today!" "As usual." Akio chimed in. "If you keep eating dango, you are going to turn into one." Yua's cheeks puffed up as Akio had laughed at his own words. "I crack myself up." He said, now slapping his near and using his other hand to wipe a tear.

The female inbetween them had growled as Hajime shook his head as they continued to follow their sensei to the usual restaurant. Once they had made it inside, they had taken their seats and sat down. "Now, don't eat me out of a living." Darui had warned them, which had fell on deaf ears of course. Yua had picked up her menu and then slapped it back down. She already knew what she wanted but she wanted to pretend to her teacher that she would choose something different.

A waitress had approached their table. "Well, aren't you all four familiar faces?" The woman said. "Now, Yua will get the hanami dango, Akio will be getting the large beef bowl, and the takoyaki for Hajime?" She had said as all the chuunin nodded. "And Darui-san will be getting the miso soup, am I correct?" All four of them had nodded again, "Hai." They answered as she had scribbled down on a piece of paper and then turned to leave.

"Darui-sensei, have you seen B-san?" Yua had asked as Darui lazily looked over to her, "Sumimasen, I haven't. He might be busy." He had said as the girl had looked down at the table, disappointed. "What are you looking for B-sama for?" Akio had asked, curious as to why Yua was looking for the eight tails jinchuuriki. "Oh, well…" Yua had looked at them both, "He said he was going to get me a sword. He said the one I had was lame and didn't suit me." She laughed nervously.

"It is a bit too heavy for you." Hajime had commented as the girl looked at him as he had sat on her left. "And you don't need a sword that you're going to struggle with." As he said that, the waitress had come back and placed each of their plate or bowls of food in front of them. "I know, I know…" Yua sighed as she picked up a dango, eating the first pink dumpling that was at the top. "It's not my fault." She said as she chewed. "That's why B-san said that he will get you one, right?" Darui had asked as she nodded. "Have you been practicing on your kekkei genkai?" He had then asked as she had looked away nervously.

"Uhh…" She said as she swallowed down dumpling she had chewed. "I've been trying but…" She had looked at him as her face appeared downcast. "I keep messing up." Darui had let out a sigh, "Why haven't you told me that you were struggling?" He had asked her as she had looked down at her food. "Well, it's because I want to perfect it on my own. After we trained the other day and I halfway got there, I thought I could do it on my own." She had said as she had looked at him as he had shaken his head. "This kekkei genkai is dangerous. You could've hurt yourself and other people if you had slipped."

The crimson-eyed girl had let out another sigh and hung her head, "I know… But I didn't and I did make some progress." Her voice was low as she felt somewhat ashamed that she had disappointed Darui. He had noticed her upset expression and then let out a sigh of his own. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was angry or disappointed with you. Sumimasen." As always, he was so apologetic even when things weren't even his fault. Yua had looked at him and then shook her head, "You were right. Storm release is dangerous. It isn't something that I can fool around with. Tomorrow, can we train?" She had asked as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll be quite busy with Raikage-sama." He had said as she nodded. "Then when you're free, Darui-sensei."

Hajime and Akio had looked at the kunoichi, her spirits somewhat lifted against as she had ate another dumpling and ket her eyes fixated on the table. _'I'm going to master this thing somehow.'_ She thought with much determination. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she knew that she could and that she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does!

**AN:** I really tried my best with B. I _really_ tried. And I kinda kept it short again.

* * *

After their lunch, they had left the restaurant and parted ways with Darui who had something he had to take care of. Yua, Akio, and Hajime had strolled along the mountain village, pondering on what they would do now. "I should be looking for B-sama but I can't even begin to think of where he could be." Yua had said as she had folded her arms across her chest, closing her eyes and trying to think of where he would be. "Why not the training grounds?" Hajime had suggested. "Training grounds? He's rarely there!" The girl beside him had sighed, "That's one of the first places I know he won't be at. He finds them boring and besides, he pretty much has all the training he'll ever need."

"You got that right." Akio said as he had his hands behind his head as they walked. "He can control the Hachibi, I doubt there's any more room for him to train. Also, he's excellent in Kenjutsu, and surprisingly a good strategic. I mean, what else can he really learn? He's learned everything that he is capable of!" Both Hajime and Yua had looked at the boy, wondering if Akio had some sort of admiration for the jinchuuriki that he just spoke so highly of. "Sounds like he has a fan, ne?" said Hajime which only made Akio feel embarrassed. "I am not a fan! I just know things. You're not the only smart one, Hajime!"

Yua paused, glaring at Akio has she had begun to crack her knuckles. "Are you calling me dumb, Akio-kun?" She had asked as Akio had frozen in place, Hajime smirking. "What were you saying about being smart, Akio-kun?" He had tried to make the situation worse for Akio even though it was bad already. "I-I didn't mean that Yua-chan isn't smart! She definitely is! I mean, she can be a bit reckless b-" Pow!

The boy had gone flying through the air as the sharp, chakra fused punch had sent the boy flying through the air and towards a nearby mountain. Hajime had watched the boy fly, his arms folded. "I think that's a new record." He stated so calmly as Yua eyes were still narrowed in a heated glare at the boy she had caused to literally fly. "Yua!" The girl jumped upon hearing the voice, turning around to see the Raikage and Killer Bee coming towards them. "R-Raikage-sama!" She gave a rather nervous look as he gave her slightly squinted eyes, meaning that he was analyzing her. "Did I just see Shiori-san fly?" He asked.

The white-haired girl immediately began laughing, trying to play it off. "I-Impossible! Humans can't fly, Raikage-sama." She continued laughing even though she was freaking out in her head. He already warned her before not to keep punching Akio that hard. Hajime had looked at Yua and then back to the Raikage. "We were training and Yua was practicing on her strength. Akio-kun happened to be in the way and so he got punched, hard." He had lied for her which came to a surprise for Yua. Hajime usually told the truth and so it was odd that he would lie for her.

The kage of the Cloud village merely nodded. "That was quite a punch." He had said in which Yua had patted her arm, emphasizing that she was building up muscle. "Nah, that was nothing. I could do more!" She grinned from ear to ear. "But B-sama, I was looking for you. Is it time that I get my new sword?" She had asked as B had folded his arms, "I have your katana, all spankin' new. When I give it to you have to show me your kenjutsu." He enkra rapped, Yua placed one hand on her hip. "I can do that, B-sama!" Practicing Kenjutsu with B was quite exhilarating, and tiresome. He made a notion with her hand to follow. She had done a short bow to Raikage who nodded at her dismissal. Yua had then stopped to turn, looking at Hajime. "You comin'?" She had asked.

"I'm going to go get Akio-kun first, but we'll be there." Yua nodded and then did a slight wave as she turned to follow B, who was leading her to the training grounds.

The walk was filled with talking and laughter which would come to many people's surprise. Yua enjoyed being around B, not minding his rapping talking and taking him very seriously and knew when he was serious. Despite not caring much for young people, B didn't see her as quite annoying as most. The day she had come to the village as a rogue, a child nonetheless, she had a certain look in her eyes. B had knew that look and he had understood it without her even speaking. He knew that behind those eyes that she had unsettled emotions, and something that she wanted to fight.

There was fear there but more than anything, there was determination. And B had only wanted to see that in the eyes of anyone had trained or associated with. He knew she showed promise but there was a road block for her and he wasn't sure what was blocking it but he knew she could take on that obstacle if she allowed herself to.

Once they had reached the training area, B had walked over to what looked like a sword rack and picked up a katana effortlessly. The sheath was pure black but a red writing had went down it and the symbol of chrysanthemum was carved on it. The handle wrapping were also red and black. Yua had gazed at the sword, admiring it from the distance as he had walked over to her and gave it to her. She had looked at him, her eyes asking if it was okay for her to take it and he had given a nod in reply. She had taken the sword in her hands and it felt light but she could tell that it was strong.

"Yua-chan will show her skill and we'll know if her sword talent is real, alright?" He had said as she had looked at him and then back at her sword. "If you can land one hit then that's it." Yua had looked at her sword and then used her left hand to pull the former one out and placed it on the rack. She had slid her new katana in the sword belt and nearly shivered with how excited she was and how it had perfectly fit. Killer B had stood, his arms folded as she had stood straight, her ride side facing him as her left hand was hovering over the hilt of her sword.

Yua's sword fighting was Iaidō which meant that her movements were smooth and controlled, constantly drawing the sword from its scabbard to strike or cut her opponents, removing the blood and then placing the sword back in the scabbard. The different between Yua and most sword users, she was a left hand swordsman. Now, she had faced difficulty and not in the art but because most people did not respect her for it. It was unusual, but it was what made her strong and surprised her opponents greatly. Despite her age, she was fast and she was also strong. A true prodigy of B under Kenjutsu, where she was trouble in controlling her Kekkei Genkai with Darui. B could believe that Yua's grandparents or another relative before that had samurai blood.

"What are you waiting for Yua? Are you scared about to home school ya?" The kunoichi had a rather deadpanned expression. Did he rhyme Yua and school ya? "Alright, pops! I'm about to show you what I'm working with." Her arms had immediately went limp, on purpose of course as they dangled at her sides. She had not focused anything towards them, and ran forward. Her arms had flew behind her as she had disappeared, B already knowing where she was. Her sword was unsheathed already, and so was his, and both their swords had crashed. What B hadn't expected was the strong impact, and how it would skid him back a few feet. Her strength had amazed him once again. She was back on her feet, sword back in its sheath, and a grin on her face. "Come on, pops! We ain't done yet." She had teased.

"Alright!" Now he was getting excited!" He had pulled out one sword and placed both hands on the red, leather wrapped handle. Yua had nodded at him and he had nodded too as both of them had ran forward, he had raised his word and brought it down in which she was prepared for and had blocked the attack and both of them went into a power struggle. Yua had began pushing him back, but he had increased his pressure and she had begun to move back by the sheer force. Her eyes then began to narrow as she had clenched her jaw, fighting to regain a higher advantage. Her grip on her katana had tightened and she had release chakra intro her sword, a blue wave of it covering the sword's form. It had surprised B as just has chakra alone had sliced through the sword cleanly. She had took a step back as he had analyzed his sword that was broken in half.

He pulled out another sword, throwing the half one in the far distance. He had made a move, thrusting his sword forward and she had went straight towards it. She had ducked low and did a combat spin, but he had evasively maneuvered himself and did a spin of his own and barely missing the katana that was about to cut him across the stomach. He had took a few steps back as she was panting, looking at him as the sword was back in its sheath. "You almost got me, but you have to be quicker to cut B!" He had teased as she had got back in position, standing upright as her eyes were on his form. In haling deeply, she had took out her sword once more as her chakra had coated it once again and then she had done a series of slashes which had sent powerful shockwaves at all directions, and it was doing a lot of damage to the ground and sending large gushes of wind around B.

He had tried his best to keep his feet on the ground and tried to use his sword to cut through the attacks, using his own chakra to coat the sword and slice throw the chakra slashes but the force was far too strong and made his sword move back whenever he tried to cut them. Now that he was distracted, Yua had disappeared and then appeared behind him and did a spin to cut him, but he had already sensed her. However, it took him last second to realize it was a clone and the real Yua had cut him from the front, only slicing the fabric of is clothing. She had landed on her feet, jumping a few steps back as she had sheathed the sword. "I cut you!" She grinned as B folded his arms. "I guess you did but you're still a spoiled brat of a kid, alright! Still, you did great and you can keep your sword and get a break." She had nodded and then fell on her back side, panting heavily.

She didn't imagine that she could do it, but she knew that it would've been impossible if he had done his seven sword dance. That was nearly unstoppable because his fighting style would become unpredictable and rapid that not even someone with a Dojutsu could stop him. No matter how trained or talented your eyes were, you couldn't stop it. He had picked up the handle of his broken sword, inspecting it as if wondering how her chakra had broken it or examining how clean cut it was. Yua had looked at him and then went into her pouch. "Here," She had ended up giving him more than half of the money she had. "I broke your sword and so you should get it mended and fixed." She had said as he had looked at her money pouch.

He had pushed it back, shaking his head. "Your money, I don't need it. I can have A, fix it." He had said as she had blinked a few times and then nodded. "Right." She had then felt two presences behind her and both she and the jinchuuriki had noticed that it was Hajime and C. Yua had knitted her brows together knowing that it had to be serious. "What's wrong?" She had immediately asked C, the male with the short, blond hair and dark, nearly black, eyes had stepped forward. "I believe we've got news about your brother and the Raikage wants to speak with you." C had said as Hajime had watched as the kunoichi seemed to stiffen, her eyes wide and her mouth a thin line as she ahd looked down at the ground. He wondered what her reaction would be and how she would feel. "B-san." C called him, "You should come too."

She had looked at Killer B, who had nodded his head without uttering a word as well. All of them had disappeared and made their way to the Raikage's office. He had sat at his desk, his eyes closed and his hands folded and tucked under his chin. "Nii, before her death, had sent us a message." Yua's eyes had widened upon hearing the death of Nii. She was one of the strongest kunoichi's that Kumogakure ever had and she was also the jinchuuriki of the two-tails. How could they capture her? And why did they want her? "It appears that the Akatsuki are after jinchuuriki." He had said as his eyes then focused on the young kunoichi standing inbetween C and B. "And Hidan was the one who had killed her."

Yua had lowered her head out of shame and hurt. "… But we managed to capture the Nibi. And Nii said that she would like Yua to be its next jinchuuriki." The girl's head had immediately lifted up, her eyes widening. Hajime had then stepped forth, "Why would Nii-san want Yua-chan to be a jinchuuriki?!" He questioned. Akio jumping in it too, "What if Yua-chan doesn't want to?" The girl had looked at them both, surprised how quickly they had come to her defense. "It will not be by force but Nii believes that Yua is capable of hosting the two-tails. Also, if Hidan were to come back for it then that means he'll have to come here." The Raikage had explained to them.

Everyone's eyes were now on Yua as she had to come up with decision. Will she host the two-tails? The Akatsuki were sure to be after her, and most of all her brother would be. Hidan would probably make it his mission to capture the jinchuuriki through her. Still, she was quite old to be a hostess wasn't she? Jinchuurikis were usually chosen at birth or other early ages like two and three. However, if she had chose to do this then she would take that burden from another child. "I'll do it." She had quickly said, her hand over her heart. "Nii was strong and if she believes in me then I shall not fail her."

"Yua-chan!" Akio called out to her, not believing that Yua was risking all she had. "Your life won't ever be the same, you know that." Hajime had told her as she had looked at them both. "Gomen ne." She apologized, "But I feel its right for me to do this. My village needs me and I need to stop Hidan. This is the stepping stone." She had explained to them as the Raikage had looked at her as she had seemed sure about her words. "I am proud of you." He said as she had looked up at him and he had given her a nod. "We'll begin the ceiling immediately. C, Darui, B." He called the three of them as they had nodded in response.

Yua had followed them as they had led the way. Akio and Hajime had watched the kunoichi leave, wondering how all of this was going to turn out.

**/ / /**

"The sealing process is complete." C had said as Yua's cries had echoed through the air, her hand over her arm as it had smoke coming off it. "Yua-chan, sumimasen, but you have to take your hand off the seal." Darui had said as he knelt next to her as tears were streaming down her face, her screaming growing louder. "We've come up with a stronger seal over the years. It's a little more stronger than B's, but it should keep her under control." One ninja had said as Yua slowly raised her hand to see the black tattoo on her arm. B's seal tattoo had kanji for "Iron" while Yua's tattoo had read "Cloud". Yua clenched her teeth, hissing through them as she had laid down on her side on the ground and placed her hand back over it.

"Can we get her something to calm her or at least put her to sleep or numb the pain?" Darui had asked as B, C, and a few other shinobi had shook their head. "Being a jinchuuriki deals with lots of pain, after the change nothing stays the same. Her pain right now is a lot, but she'll eventually adapt and be topnotch." B had said to him as Darui had looked down to the shaking silver-haired female, her body shaking slightly and tears still raining down her eyes.

He had never seen Yua so vulnerable and in this much great of pain. She had always tried to hide everything, to make sure nobody knew of her suffering or injuries. It must've been great and that's why she could not mask it. "She'll be going through training soon." C had said as Darui had nodded, "In the meantime, she needs rest." He continued to explain as the dark-skin male had slid his arms under his student and carried her in his arms. "I'll take her home." His voice was calm as he had left the underground room, Yua still whimpering and writhing in the pain of the seal.

Once he left the underground place from the Hokage's office, Akio and Hajime had stood there waiting. They had seen their teammate now asleep. "Did it go alright? Is she okay?" Akio had begun asking, Darui nodding in reply. "So, nothing went wrong?" Hajime had questioned. "Her seal did bring her a great deal of pain but she will be fine. There's no worrying. Yua-chan will be fine." He had explained calmly as Akio and Hajime had nodded and then watch their sensei take her home. When he had reached her apartment, he had used the key in her pouch and unlocked the door so he could open it.

The place was clean for once, no clothes scattered around the floor. He had taken her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He would check on her again tomorrow and hopefully, she would be ready for training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does!

**AN:** Annnd it is still short.

* * *

_Everything was dark, pitch black. She could feel herself drifting or more like floating in a world of nothingness. Yua had looked around, seeing nothing in sight. When she had landed, she had felt like there was a floor underneath her but it wasn't visible at all. Her crimson oculars had gazed at the invisible floor and then turned around to see the two-tailed bakeneko sitting there before her like a housecat. Her eyes had widened slightly as the cat bowed its head slight, "Nice to meet you, Yua-san." Well, it was quite polite to her surprise. "Nice to meet you too, Nibi-san." Yua had replied, "Is Nibi your real name?" She had asked as the cat had shook her head. "No, it is Matatabi." She answered as Yua placed her hand on her chin. "Well, it is nice to meet you,Matatabi-san. You must be confused that now I am your new hostess and why Yugito-san isn't." _

_The cat had shook its head again, "I know that Nii-chan is dead. I saw it for myself, she even told me I would be having a new hostess and that it would be you Yua-san. That's how I knew your name." Yua smiled and nodded her head. "You must miss her, huh?" Yua had asked as the bakeneko made no expression, but Yua felt like she could feel an air of sadness. "Nii-chan was a good woman. I've grown accustomed to her and knew her since she was two. She was skilled and intelligent. But if she had faith in you then I don't think I need to miss her." The young chuunin had smiled at the tailed beast's words. "I hope we can get along Matatabi-san. Yugito-san entrusted me with you, and I'll do my best to protect you." Her voice did not unveil any unshakeable faith. The bakeneko somewhat smiled at her words._

_"You remind me a lot of Nii-chan, Yua-san." Matatabi had said as Yua looked up at the cat with a rather surprised expression. "You think so? I always wanted to be like her… Well, I won't let you down and I hope we can work well together. I'll have to go through some very serious training soon." Yua had said as she bawled her hands into fists, "The Cloud Village will not be disappointed!" She said with a confident grin. "I have faith in you just as Nii-chan did." Matatabi had said as the black room then began to fade into nothing but a room of light._

Her eyes had shot open and she had sat up, realizing that she was at home. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled shortly after. Her hands had went to her face, sweat on her brow. She was in need of a bath, badly. She had stood and walked towards the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and placing them in the laundry basket. She had placed the plug in the tub's drain and then turned the faucet slightly to the right so that hot water began pouring out and filling the tub. She had took the ribbons out of her hair and unloosened the braids. Her hair had fell down to the middle of her back as she had ran her fingers through it. "Ugh, I smell so weird." The girl cried, shaking out of disgust as she had turned the faucet off since the water was filled high enough. She had dipped one toe in before putting her whole foot and leg and then body. It wasn't scolding hot, it was just right.

"I should see Darui-sensei today." She said, thinking out loud. Hajime and Akio were probably worried about her too, and she should see them as well. Killer Bee, the Raikage, and everyone would probably like to see how she was fairing after yesterday. She couldn't really remember when they did the sealing but if she woke up in her bed and not even sure how she even got home in the first place then it must've tired her out.

**/ / /**

After her bath, she had put on her undergarments and another set of her regular shinobi attire. It was a white, sleeveless turtleneck vest with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder, crop white flak jacket over it and mesh underneath the turtleneck vest. She had unattached sleeves that had went past her hands by a few inches and had red straps that had wrapped around her arms to keep them together. Her hands adorned red and white fingerless gloves. Her hair was styled as it usually was.

There was a knock on her door in which she had walked towards the front door and looked through the peephole to see Akio and Hajime with a bags. "Yua-chan, we bought you some food!" Akio had yelled through the door in which caused Yua to smile. She had opened the door for them as they had walked in with the bags of food and placed them on the table neatly. "It's good to see you up and at it." Hajime had said as Yua closed the door and locked it. "I had a good sleep." She replied as she had walked over towards the table and sat down. "What did you guys get?" She asked as Akio began pulling stuff out the bags. "Uhm, we got some dango, sakurayu tea, sakura mochi, and a few stuff for us." He had said as he had pulled out a large beef bowl, which they had knew was for him." Hajime had sat down and pulled out his miso soup, takoyaki, and some rice which he had bought for them all.

Yua had smiled at the two, wondering why they were here in the first place. They had families that they could spend time with and she could've went out to eat by herself. Were they always worried about her or were they more worried about her this time than before? Yua inwardly smiled as she had picked up the pink mochi and took a bite, smiling from ear to ear. "This is so good. Shiori-sama made this, hm?" She asked, knowing the taste of Akio's mother food. "Yeah, I told her that you were going to be the new two-tails jinchuuriki and she was super worried and so she wanted to cheer you up and make some Sakura mocha for you and Hajime's mom made you some hanami dango." The kunoichi smiled as Hajime had said nothing but continued to eat from his bowl of rice.

Akio had sat down and broke his chopsticks apart, digging into his beef bowl. _'Hajime and Akio will be the only family I ever need.'_ She thought with a smile on her face as she looked at them both. "Darui-sensei that the Raikage-sama-" Before Akio could finish his sentence, knocking had suddenly erupted at the door. Sen had stood, Sakura mochi in hand, and walked towards it and opened the door. It was the Raikage with C and Darui behind him. "Looks like you're up and awake." He had said as she had moved to the side and let him walk in. "I just woke up and took a shower about an hour ago. I was going to head out and see you after getting something to eat but Akio-kun and Hajime-kun had beat me to the punch." She said as A stood there and nodded.

He picked up a riceball in which made Akio pout. "Have you talked to Nibi?" He had asked as Sen had nodded her head in response. "She and I talked last night or this morning… I remember it was before I woke up." She answered as the man stuffed the rice ball in his mouth, chewing in a rather quick manner before swallowing it down. "After you eat, you're going to start your training. I want you to be able to fully control this power before Hidan, or either members of the Akatsuki find you. I wouldn't want you vulnerable." He explained as she had nodded her head. "I understand Raikage-sama."

Darui and C then took a rice ball, Akio's mouth dropping and nearly hitting the table. "Sumimasen." Darui apologized as Sen giggled at Akio's reaction, "Darui-sensei, who will be training me for my tailed beast training?" She had asked as he had chewed his rice ball and and then looked at the Raikage, who was folding his arms. Darui had then swallowed down the portion he ate and then spoke, "Well it was going to be B-san, but he said he'll handle the rest of the training. So far, Motoi-san will be training with you." He had said as she had nodded her head. "That means I'll be going to Island turtle, huh?" She asked as he nodded his head once more. "When do I depart?" She had asked as he had looked at her. "Tonight." Yua had looked at Hajime and Akio who continued to eat. She could feel that they weren't too happy about her early leave but she couldn't change it, she couldn't delay her training. "I'll pack." Yua had said to them while going towards her room.

Akio had then stopped eating, placing his chopsticks down. "Could we go to Island turtle with Yua? Maybe we can help with her training, and be there for her!" Akio had suggested, "We're her teammates and it should be our job to help her with her progression." Hajime had looked at Akio at the corner of his eyes and then looked over towards B, C, and the Raikage. C had looked towards the Lightning kage, who kept his arms folded. "No." He simply put it which caused Akio to lower his head. "You cannot baby Yua, she has to learn how to be a jinchuuriki on her own. Even if you help her, you know nothing of what it takes to be one. I know, you wish to be supportive but this is something she has to deal with on her own without any interruptions and distractions." A had said in which Akio's frown had grown deeper. "He's right." Hajime had said to Akio, "We can't keep protecting her."

Akio continued to frown and then averted his eyes away from them all. "Fine." His voice was low and filled with agitation. He had finally accepted the fact that there was nothing that they can do. "I know you're both protective of her and you all have been close since the day she came to the village." Darui had said as Hajime had looked down as his food, "You both took care of her and so, you've become protective. I know… I understand it but Yua has to come out on her own. But that doesn't mean that because you both aren't there that you can't give her your support." He explained to them. Yua had listened behind her door to them talking, her bag over her shoulder as her ear was pressed against the door.

Her eyes had lowered halfway, feeling a little sad that she would go through this journey without Akio and Hajime but it was for the best. She had to be learn how to be strong on her own. They were a head of her and she did not need to drag them down. In a way, she had to be better for them. She had opened her room door and adjusted the strap of her bag. "I'm ready." Yua had looked at everyone, her eyes scanning all over their faces. A had nodded, "C, escort Yua to the docks." He had ordered as the blonde-haired shinobi nodded and then walked towards the door and opened it, gesturing for Yua to go first. She had looked at Akio and Hajime and gave them a small smile. "Well, I'm-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Akio placed his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him, her brows furrowed and a frown on her face. "Akio-kun! This is no time for games!" She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away. "Haha! You can't get out of my head locks!" He grinned mischievously.

Hajime rolled his eyes and tapped the boy's arms to signal for him to let her go. Akio had reluctantly let her go as she the girl stood and punched his side. "Ow!" Akio pouted as he stuck his tongue out at her. She had looked to Hajime as he had closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Now, being a jinchuuriki is big responsibility." He began to say as she smiled, "Don't be reckless." He opened his eyes and pointed at her, "And don't give anyone a hard time." Yua nodded, "I know." She then wrapped her arms around him to embrace him, and pull Akio into the hug as well. "I'm going to miss you guys. And don't have too much fun without me!" She pulled away and blinked away her tears. "I'll be back before you know it, alright!" Her voice was bubbly and rather loud, her smile big and beaming.

C, Darui, and Raikage had watched the younger trio. Darui and C sporting a smile while the Raikage remained expressionless but there was a certain softness in his eyes. "We'll try." Hajime replied as Yua inhaled deeply and then exhaled, her eyes looking towards C. "Alright, I'm ready to go." She had walked towards the door, "Oh and uh… Can everyone leave my house? Bye!" She turned around and jogged a little forward, C following behind her as the door closed. "Did she just kick the Raikage out of her house?" A questioned before smirking. "She's got heart." He said, "Alright. Clean this mess up and leave Yua's house, c'mon Darui."

Yua had looked at C as he had walked alongside her quietly. "You seem pretty accepting of all this. You didn't have to take this task." C looked at her as he said so while Yua continued to look ahead. "I know." She replied coolly, her eyes still focused on the road before them. "I accepted it because I want this task. Nii-san entrusted to me and even Matatabi-san entrusts me with it. And that's all I really need." He had rose a brow, "Matatabi-san?" He repeated as she had looked at C, "Oh… That's the Nibi's real name. Matatabi. She's really nice and respectful, she's not as…" Yua pressed her finger against her cheek as she tried to think of a word, "malicious or savage as people would think of a tailed beast." She finished her sentence. "I see you two are getting along famously." He had taken note.

"Well," Yua had looked up at the sky, "…I guess Matatabi-san just trusts me because Nii-san did." She had said as they had reached towards the docks, the smell of the ocean air wafting across her nostrils. She had loved the smell of the ocean and loved the sight of it. There was a ship that would be taking her to island turtle and it was ready to board. "And this is where you and I separate." C had said as he had turned to leave, "Bye C-san!" She waved and then turned back towards the ship. As she had made her way towards the steps and up the ship. She had looked back at the village. "Ja ne, Kumogakure." She had said as she had made her way inside. "Ah, Yua-san!" The voice had caught her attention as she had looked at the familiar shinobi. "Omoi-san!" She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" She had asked him.

"Team Samui is here to make sure you travel a safe voyage. We don't need anything happening to you on your way to the island." He said with a smile as she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I know I'm safe with you guys." She said with much relief before making her way towards the cabins. "I'm going to go put my things up." She had said as he nodded his head, the lollipop still in his mouth. Yua adjusted the strap once again and then made her way and saw the hot-tempered, red-hair kunoichi that she knew. "Karui-chan!" She had ran forward towards the young girl that had her arms folded and back leaning against the wall. Her eyes opened, her amber pupils now gazing at the kumo jinchuuriki. "Yua-chan!" Karui gave the girl a big smile. "It's good to see you. You feelin' alright?" She had asked as Yua nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty well actually. I wasn't really feelin' so hot when the seal happened but I'm okay now."

"Good." Karui nodded as she then gazed upon something, blinking several times. "When did you get those?!" She then pointed. Yua blinked several times, "Get what?" She then followed Karui's finger and then down at her chest. Yua had dropped her bag and instinctively placed her arms to cover them. "I-I been had these for like two years!" The young chuunin yelped as Karui's hands instinctively groped them. "AHHH!" Yua screamed, her cheeks flushing red. Then footsteps came from behind them which was Omoi and Samui. "S-Samui-san! Help me!" The white-haired kunoichi said as her cheeks remained red. "Karui-chan, what did we say about groping people?" The blonde-hair and blue-eyed kunoichi always remained calm. "It's not her fault your flat-chested, Karui-chan. You should drink some more milk or something." Omoi had bluntly put it.

The red-head then growled, letting go of Yua's breasts and running over to Omoi. Yua had picked up her bag and slowly slid away and went towards a room that held her name on it. She ripped of the paper that held her name and went inside the small room. She closed and locked the door, letting out a long sigh. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't seen them in a while. Throwing her bag off to the side, she had walked over and flopped on the bed. "At least this won't be a long journey. Island turtle is just a day away." She sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them again. She could tell that the boat was leaving the docks and going towards the ocean waters.

Now, what could she do? Going to sleep didn't sound reasonable, it was barely late into the afternoon and she could go for something to eat since she didn't get to eat much earlier. Yua had climbed off her bed and left her room, going down the hall to the chef's kitchen. She had peeked inside to see a man stirring a pot of food. "Sumimasen, sir?" She had called out to the man as she walked in. "Could I… ano, get something to eat?" She had asked shyly, scratching her cheek lightly as she did so. The man looked quite surprised but then nodded his head. "What can I give ya?" He asked her as she had sat down at the counter. "Hm… I could go for-" She could see Akio and Hajime's serious faces about eating Dangos. She really didn't need none, especially not before training. "Uhm, can I get some rice balls and a cup of tea?" She had asked as he gave her a grin. "Good thing I just cooked a fresh batch of rice! Three rice balls coming up!" He merrily said as he quickly turned and went to make her dish.

Yua had placed her elbow on the counter and pressed her palm against her cheek. It felt like it was going to be a long day but things picked up pretty fast much to her surprise. Her eyes closed as she had let out a yawn, but then she had heard something. She had quickly looked behind her, scanning the room just to find nothing there. Then that's when the explosion had hit. The chef screamed in fear, ducking under the counter in the kitchen. Yua had jumped up and ran out of the room and then looked down the hall to see smoke filling the air. "What is going on?! Are people on the ship?" She questioned to herself and then began to run to where the explosion had happened. She placed her sleeve over her nose and mouth, her eyes squinting and looking around. Where was Omoi, Samui, and Karui? They had to be around here.

"Yua-chan!" She had heard from behind her, she quickly turned halfway to see Karui running towards her. "Karui-chan! Is everyone's alright?" She had asked as Karui shook her head, covering her nose and mouth as well. "The ship is going to sink!" Yua's eyes widened, "It's going to sink?! But…" She narrowed her eyes, "We have to get out of here." Karui went on to say, "Follow me. Omoi is getting everyone, the seamen and the staff together to make sure their safe. I was sent to take care of you." She explained as Yua followed behind her as some of the smoke made its way into her nose and to her lungs. She had broke out in a coughing fit, but kept running behind Karui until they made their way to the deck. Half of the ship was on fire.

"Alright, I got the staff and seamen on the spare lifeboats." Omoi came over explaining to them. "Now all we have to do is ge-" Another explosion went off and all of them had gone flying in the air. Yua had felt a loud ringing in her ear, her eyes looking around as she tried to find the suspect but she could feel herself losing consciousness as she had broke through the surface of the ocean and began sinking down.

**/ / /**

_"So, they made you jinchuuriki of the two-tails? Ha, ain't this a bitch. Just when I thought I would see my precious little sister again, they do something to reunite us. Well, sister or not… You're still a jinchuuriki and I need that tailed beast inside of you. So, are you going to make this easy for me? Well, I guess you are since you're just lying there. I'll make this plain and simple." __The silhouette of the only family she only had, had raised a triple-bladed scythe. She couldn't move, she just lied there with her eyes widen and her body still sore from pain. Her throat became dry as she had slowly reached up to stop him, "Good night, imouto." He had quickly dropped the scythe._

Yua's eyes immediately shot open and she began to pant for air, her arms started to flail. "Hey, hey! Calm down." A man's voice had told her as she had found her arms slowing down as she had leaned forward into the man's back. "You went through somethin' scary, huh?" He had asked as she had closed her eyes. "Expl..osion…" She muttered, coughing since her throat was dry and a bit soar. "An explosion? Well, that explains why I found you lying on a piece of wood in the ocean. I wonder how you go out there." He had said as he had continued walking forward. "I'm going to get you to a hospital."


End file.
